Research in a selective attention paradigm will seek a detailed understanding of the analysis of information received in nonfocal channels, with particular emphasis on determining (a) the extent to which processing of nonfocal information varies as a function of its relevance to the focal task, and (b) the extent of storage (if any) of nonfocal information. Research on stimulus-response compatibility will attempt (c) to determine whether the perfect timesharing characteristics of ideomotor compatible tasks is found also with other extremely overlearned tasks (such as reading) and (d) to determine whether individual differences in the tendency for visual word stimuli automatically to select spoken responses (as diagnosed with the selective attention paradigm) can be used to predict individual differences in reading ability. Lastly (e) research in which novel feedback contingencies are applied to response systems initially poor in voluntary control will attempt to determine what training circumstances are necessary for acquisition of control over voluntary movement.